Many rhythms
by Cooldudette
Summary: Songfic in response to a challenge. Cloud/Reno drabbles. A few shorts to several songs whilst music player is on shuffle.


**A.N: Okay, this is my first songfic and was a challenge response:**

**Put your music player on shuffle, for each song that playes write a drabble including Cloud/Reno.**

**You ONLY have the duration of the song to complete each short and you can't skip any tracks.**

**Do this ten times and have fun :D**

**It was just for fun and despite grammar and spelling (thanks to my wonderful beta - if you have not looked her up already please do - spopococ.) nothing has been edited because thats the whole point lol.**

**Please review, I really appreciate it.**

**WARNING!! This story contains a male x male relationship (cloud/reno) if you have any problems with that please close this story now. WARNING!!**

**

* * *

**

1. Guns N' Roses - Mr. Brownstone.

It wasn't until later that Cloud realized his love of motorbikes, and this was due partly to a certain red headed Turk. He used to get off from work and come round for him on his bike, and they would just… ride.

He remembered every detail; clinging to the Turk's back, feeling the wind in his hair, feeling the subtle changes in Reno's lithe body with every turn. His love for the Turk grew with every shout of exhilaration from him.

They would stop off at Club Brownstone, run by some locals, for a drink and a dance. He remembered how protective the Turk would get when other guys or girls would flirt with him. How he'd wished they would leave him alone. Cloud wanted no one else; his Turk was more than enough. The Turk would sling his arm around the blonde and kiss him possessively, leaving a lingering taste of alcohol and cigarettes, dashing the hopes of others. Then, at the end of the night, they would go home and sleep in each other's arms, smiling, knowing that they both felt the same.

* * *

2. Kajiura Yuki - Wayside.

It was times like these that Cloud loved most; when the redhead would show his more tender side. He had been roughed up by some of the other cadets, and Reno was wiping the blood off of his face with a warm cloth. The gentle look on his face showed his understanding.

Cloud felt like a failure. Here he was, wanting to be a SOLDIER, and he was defeated so easily by mere cadets. He desperately tried not to cry, but he just couldn't help the tears that fell.

"Hey now," Reno began when he noticed, "They didn't hurt you bad did they?"

Cloud shook his head, quickly looking down. Reno grabbed his chin with thin fingers, firmly pushing Cloud's head up to meet his eyes.

"I love you Cloudy. No children can make me change my mind," He grinned at the blonde, "Plus, I can always just beat them up for you. Hmm?"

Cloud chuckled in spite of himself and kissed the Turk softly.

"No," The blonde smiled, as the Turk grinned back at him.

"You spoil all my fun," Reno replied.

They shared a chaste kiss, and the redhead returned to his task of wiping at Cloud's face.

* * *

3. I see houses - The verve.

Sitting on top of the Shinra building, the couple looked out at the view.

"I see houses," Cloud said.

"I see cars." Reno chipped in.

They knew it was quite a childish game, but they liked to sit and watch the world go on around them.

"I see mountains," Cloud added, pointing to the horizon.

"I see a billion stars…" Reno looked to the sky, causing Cloud to look up too. There was something comforting about seeing the twinkling worlds far above, reminding them that despite all the pollution killing the planet down here, there was beauty to be found elsewhere. Reno turned to his blonde lover and grinned. Cloud smiled back and they kissed under the stars. Their love shining through to each other, like the stars in a black sky, their love was the light in each other's darkness. One day they would be rid of Shinra, and be free to do as they wished, together.

The next morning as they said their goodbyes, Reno promised to come again tomorrow. "Don't be late when I call," Cloud advised with a pointed smile.

"Yes sir!" Reno quipped playfully. They kissed, short and sweet, and went to start their day.

* * *

4. Took You Two Years to Win My Heart - Final Fantasy (**_lmao. Honest to God it was on shuffle. They are actually a really good band._**)

Cloud thought back to when he first met his Turk. Two years was a long time to be with someone. They had loved each other so much and now, he had saved the world. He was a hero, and Reno… still a Turk. They had been enemies for as long as he had known. Now that he had some sense of himself again though, he could remember. They say heart break is good for the soul, but all it had helped was Cloud's drinking. He sat at the bar, drinking, when one day he'd heard a very familiar voice. He looked around and saw his Turk. Reno was standing behind him and talking.

"It took you two years to win my heart you know. And three words to break it," the Turk paused, "'Who are you?' you asked! Cloudy, you know me now, right? You remember? Remember us?"

The pain on Reno's face made Cloud's heart throb painfully. He looked the redhead in the eye.

"I love you, Reno."

The look that passed over the Turk's face showed shock, then pain, and then relief. Cloud stood up and brought their lips together, and they both knew; this was it, they were back.

* * *

5. One Sweet Love - Sara Bareilles

Cloud was letting Reno in, telling him everything. The connection they now shared was unreal. The Turk knew him, and he prayed all this time together would not now be wasted that he was telling his past. The Turk took more than just his sanity; he took his reasons not to care. The things that he felt he was capable of when Reno was with him… He felt he could open up to the moon and fly; so it was now he was ready. Reno was waiting patiently, listening to everything and hardly believing that Cloud was opening up. He knew now that if they were ever apart, and Cloud needed him, he would simply evaporate the earth between them to get to him. He would love Cloud forever, now. He thought his love had been strong before, but now? The time they had taken to build up to this had not been wasted. He held Cloud when his words became hard; when he was overcome with the emotion of his tale. That night he held Cloud close to him, feeling their combined heart beats of their one love.

* * *

6. Grace Kelly - Mika (this one was just a bit of fun; seeing how I could use the lyrics.)

"I want to talk to you."

Cloud looked round to see Reno.

"The last time we talked, Reno, you reduced me to tears. I promise it won't happen again!"

"Do I attract you? Repulse you with my queasy smile? Am I too dirty? Too flirty? Do I like what you like? I can be wholesome, I can be loathsome," Reno paused, smirking a little, "It's just I'm a little shy. Why don't you like me without making me try? You need to let me know where I'm going wrong here, kid."

Cloud turned his back on the redhead. He had only joined Shinra a few months ago and this Turk was trying to get into his pants! The guy just couldn't take no for an answer! The Turk sat down next to him.

"I can be anything you want, why don't you like me? Or better yet, why do you stay when I talk to you if you hate me so much? Why not leave? Walk out the door?"

Cloud looked him in the eye and replied "Getting angry doesn't solve anything."

"How can I help it? You're gorgeous, boy!" Reno grinned. "How can I help what you think though? Why don't you like me, hmm? You never answered me. Or better yet, why don't you like yourself?"

Cloud flinched at that.

"That's none of your business," The blonde said stiffly, "I could never like you."

"Say what you want, if it satisfies you. I think you only want what everyone says you should, hmm?" The redhead pressed.

Damn he was onto something.

Cloud wanted the other Cadets' acceptance. He would never get it if he were dating another guy, let alone a Turk.

"Give me one date. I can be anything you like. You will like me, or you can walk out."

Cloud fixed his gaze on the Turk, thinking hard.

"Okay, one date. Reno, was it? We're leaving!"

Reno's eyes widened with surprise then a huge grin took over his face.

"Ca-ching!"

* * *

7. City of devils - Yellow card.

Reno was walking around the market level. He was lonely without his cadet. He was off on some mission, and this made Reno worry. He wasn't taking much in.

"In a city of devils, we live!" A protestor shouted in the distance. He chuckled. Sure, just what he wanted; some anti-Shinra loon in his face. He sighed and turned around, looking for a bar and a stiff drink. What if he called Cloud? He wanted him here right now. Would he come If he needed him here? He shook his head and looked around at the wasted city. "In a city of devils we live," He mumbled to himself, drunk. He stumbled home and got himself to bed. He knew he didn't belong, not without his Cloud. Being in Shinra for too long now, he knew that he had never truly belonged. Now he could barely tell the right from the wrong. They were all just orders, and as a Turk he had to carry them out, unfailingly and unquestioningly, with no feelings attached. As he dropped off to sleep he found himself murmuring again "In a city of devils we live. A city of..."

* * *

8. Road to heaven - Five for fighting.

Sometimes Reno thought about silly things. Easy to do when he had the time; often when he was falling off to sleep after a drink. The clock ticking, fading out, if there was a road to heaven; that's the kind of thoughts that came to him tonight. Would there be traffic jams all down the road? Traffic lights? Tolls? Would his Cloudy be right next to him in the car? Maybe not. Perhaps Cloud would already be in heaven waiting for him. After all, Cloud was so innocent and pure; perhaps he wouldn't have to take the long way there. He would rather take his bike in that case. Would there be angels? Never being the man to ask the big questions, he asked anyway. If he died tomorrow, would he find out it was all a joke? There is a certain peace involved in driving sometimes. Would there be laws on the road to heaven? Would the stars light his way? That night he dreamed of travelling on a golden road with his Cloud.

As night turned to morning, he was up and off to work. Sometimes he thought about silly things, easy to do if he had the time. So what if there really was a road to heaven? It would be a long a crazy ride. If there were such a road, that's a road he'd like to find.

* * *

9. Fireflies - Owl city.

Cloud could hardly believe his eyes. He had been lying next to Reno after a wonderful night, nuzzling in with gentle kisses for the night, when he saw a firefly out of the corner of his eye. He nudged Reno gently, knowing that the Turk was not quite asleep yet.

"Look," He breathed.

Reno glanced over at it.

"It's a bug."

Cloud rolled his eyes gently.

"It's a firefly. Reno."

"And?" The redhead looked at Cloud questioningly. Cloud chuckled.

"They're quite rare around here. I've not seen one since..." Cloud trailed off, thinking about his home, and Reno looked at him with understanding. He sat up, bringing Cloud with him, since the blonde had been draped across him.

"If it's important to you..." He looked at the little creature and got out of bed. Cloud admired his body as he walked out of the room; every muscle perfectly defined and perfected for use.

"Where are you going?" He asked the Turk. Reno looked back, grinning.

"You'll see."

He left the room and Cloud sat, watching the little creature dance slowly around the room. He smiled, remembering his mother catching them for him when he was young. Reno returned with an empty jam jar, and in one fluid movement, caught the little bug within it. "There," He presented Cloud with the jar, "How's that?"

Cloud smiled at him broadly, "Perfect."

They sealed the moment with a deep kiss. Cloud placed the gift on his bedside table and snuggled back into bed, watching it. He dreamed of fireflies that night; thousands of them teaching him how to dance, far above the earth, turning slowly.

* * *

10. Kiss me - sixpence none the richer.

It was a beautiful summer's day. Reno and Cloud were out in the country. They had driven there on their first weekend off together. They were currently walking hand in hand through the golden fields, every now and then they would stop for a stolen kiss. The freedom they had out here in the open air was amazing. During the day, they got to kiss without fear of others seeing, and at night they were free to make love like never before. No secrecy; just the two of them and the stars. They kissed long and deep, lips meeting hard and tongues playfully fighting for dominance. Reno usually won. Cloud didn't mind the Turk's advances at all. They felt amazing, and left him feeling beyond content. They walked together, basking in the warm sun, and feeling their love grow and swell.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading. **

**What did you think?**

**I found it hard to write :P**

**Review? - please? **


End file.
